


Summer Vibes

by ithasthegay_fanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slice of Life, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithasthegay_fanfiction/pseuds/ithasthegay_fanfiction
Summary: Lance held tight to Keith’s hand as they walked, tired laughter easily falling from his mouth. It had been a long day for all of them, but Lance enjoyed the walk home with his boyfriend. The breeze from the sea was at their backs, the streets were nearly empty, and the sun was hanging low in the sky. He knew that they would have to go back to the “real world” tomorrow, but tomorrow was ages away.





	Summer Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> So I lost a bet on discord and so I write this for @fatalwa on tumblr. He asked that I write something like the above, gave me a few guidelines, and has basically left it up to me. I’m making it klance because season 7 comes out next FRIDAY!! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> find me on tumblr @it-has-the-gay-fanfiction  
> kudos and comments keep me going

Lance held tight to Keith’s hand as they walked, tired laughter easily falling from his mouth. It had been a long day for all of them, but Lance enjoyed the walk home with his boyfriend. The breeze from the sea was at their backs, the streets were nearly empty, and the sun was hanging low in the sky. He knew that they would have to go back to the “real world” tomorrow, but tomorrow was ages away. Lance wanted to take the time to appreciate all that he had been given. He had his beautiful and slightly sunburned boyfriend, Keith, by his side. He had his wonderful friends with him and they had spent the day at the amusement park on the boardwalk. Truthfully, Lance couldn’t have asked for a better day. It was so rare for them all to be able to get together that Lance cherished every moment he spent with the group as a whole. And now…? Now he got to walk with the setting sun warming his back, a worn hand in his, and the salty breeze filling his lungs. 

“Hey.” Keith said softly, prompting Lance to look over at him with a questioning look. “What are you thinking so hard about?”

Lance shook his head and rubbed his thumb in soothing motions on Keith’s hand. “Nothing much… just thinking about how lucky I am.” 

“I’m the lucky one, babe. I have a gorgeous, thoughtful, smart boyfriend and we just spent the day having fun with our friends.” Keith replied with a smile, the setting sun catching the angles of his face and lighting him in a soft golden glow. It took Lance’s breath away.

“I was going to say the same thing.” Lance finally got out, a small blush on his face. 

Keith laughed, throwing his head back as he shook. “Let’s just get home, beautiful.”

Lance leaned into Keith’s side with a fond smile. The sound of crashing waves faded behind them as they got farther from the beach. The sun slowly dipped below the horizon, casting the two into twilight. Lance took a slow deep breath and looked up at the sky as they walked down the street to their shared apartment. He was happy for once in his life. He had fun with his friends, and while he was tired, hot, and sweaty, Lance found that he didn’t care. He would still race keith to the shower when they got back to their apartment though. Lance was pretty sure that Keith let him win more times than not, but that was okay. It was part of Keith’s hidden charm. Not many people got to see the loving and caring side of the once-broody teen. Lance supposed that he was special in that regard, not many people were able to break down Keith’s walls. He sighed softly to himself and shook the thoughts from his head. Lance stopped on the stoop of their apartment building and took one last look at the darkening sky. The pink, purple, and blue cast by the fading sun reflected on the ocean that Lance could just barely see over the other buildings. There was a word for what Lance was feeling at that exact moment… Lance was content.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr for faster updates!


End file.
